


Dinner First and Then Remember

by kittykatknits



Series: Twenty Years of Summer [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon Is Not Related, Jonsa Summer Challenge, Light Angst, Starklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Jon and Sansa move into their adult lives, starting with an evening out. As the years go by,  Jon learns that even as their childhood must come to an end, another one begins.





	Dinner First and Then Remember

Sansa stood in the door of their cabin, smiling to herself, as she peered at Jon sitting by the edge of the lake shore, Ghost by his side. He was in the very same spot she had once asked a lonely boy to come slay dragons for her. That lonely boy eventually went on to steal her heart as well.

“We need to get ready for dinner soon,” she said, coming to rest beside him. They were going out with Robb and Jeyne that evening to celebrate the start of their summer vacation. Long gone were their days of leisure and adventure, adulthood and jobs meant only two weeks in their cabin at Long Lake this year.

Jon smiled before kissing her forehead. “Ghost and I needed to have a conversation first. Tell me again how we ended up sharing a cabin with them?”

“We have the room since your mom isn’t here this year. Have you spoken to her today?” She and Jeyne had hatched the idea together, this way they all had a bit of privacy from the rest of her family.

“She’s having a great time, says Braavos is lovely. I’m happy for her.” Jon’s mother had married a man named Arthur Dayne the previous month and they were now taking a long honeymoon together.

“Me too. Shall we take Ghost in?”

Jon gazed at her. “Are you sure you want to go with them? It’s our first night of vacation.”

“That’s why, silly. Trust me, Robb will be stealing my friend away for the rest of our time here. Besides, it’s an excuse for me to dress up.” They had reservations for the Wine Cellar in Last Hearth’s historic district, Sansa loved the romance of it, dark, intimate booths and live music.

“All right, let’s go then. I suppose you’ll be wanting me in a suit and tie.” He stood, helping her up.

“Of course, do you know how good you look?” Sansa studied Jon then, his face was solemn as he looked on her. Her teasing faded away. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head, pulling her close. Sansa could feel his fingers weaving through her hair. “Sometimes I look at you and the little girl with red hair in pigtails is right in front of me all over again. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She cupped his cheeks, leaning in for a kiss. “Shall we go?”

“As you wish.” He took her hand. “Come on Ghost, a soft bed is waiting for you.”

They walked together, back into the cabin to prepare for their evening out.

“You look very handsome.” Jon wore a dark grey suit and Sana thought he wore it incredibly well.

“It’s choking me.” Jon grabbed the collar, pretending to make gagging noises.

Sansa chuckled. “You wear a suit almost every day.”

“And I suffer, every day.” Jon and Robb had started an internship at her father’s firm after their first year of college and both worked there full time now. Jon had never admitted it but she knew it furthered his feeling of being a son of Ned Stark.

Soon enough, she sat in the back seat with Jeyne so they could whisper their secrets together as they always did. Jeyne was still her best friend, they had been roommates together for much of college, and now worked together. Sansa did not think they would ever run out of secrets to share.

Dinner was everything Sansa could hope for, they were given a private table in the back of the restaurant, a cozy spot where she could enjoy the presence of the man she loved by her side. She was deliriously happy.

“Would you like to dance?”

Sansa’s jaw dropped. “You don’t dance.”

“In theory, I’m perfectly capable, I just choose not too.”

Sansa stood, blinking back tears.

“I’ve got my camera out, Sansa. See if you can get him to trip and fall for me.” Robb could not resist.

Jon gave him an annoyed look. “Piss off, Stark.” He took her arm, leading her onto the dance floor. “Shall we go?”

Sansa fell into his arms as they began to gently sway to the music.

“Are you content?”

“I’m exactly where I want to be.” She truly was.

Sansa could see her brother leading Jeyne onto the dance floor as well. “Robb is in love.”

“He is.”

“I think he’s going to ask her to marry him soon. Isn’t that romantic?”

Jon stopped moving and began to choke. “Yeah, it is. Very romantic.”

Sansa was not sure how to respond, she had not meant to upset him. “I could be wrong. I was thinking we could go walking along Crystal Gorge tomorrow, would you like to do that?” A new subject seemed a good idea.

He swallowed. “I’d love too, I’ll do whatever you want.”

She nodded. “Good answer.”

“I do know some things.” He kissed her again.

The rest of the evening passed and soon they were home once more. Robb and Jeyne immediately disappeared to their room and she knew they would not reemerge until the next morning.

“I’m going to take Ghost out one last time. Will you grab us something from the fridge to drink and meet me at the dock?”

Jon had not even taken the time to remove his tie, he seemed almost in a rush to escape outside. She wondered about that, it was not like him. Sansa walked to the kitchen to grab some water. “Oh,” she cried. The cabin refrigerator was filled with bottles and bottles of root beer. Sansa took one before heading outside.

She paused just outside the front door to see a stuffed green dragon and wooden knight laying next to each other. Sansa’s breath escaped her as she bent over to pick them up.  Further along the path, a pair of toy horses stood, blocking her way. Sansa took those as well, she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. At the foot of the dock, a nutcracker waited for her, clad in blue. She took that as well, her arms were bursting. Sansa was going to have herself a good and proper blubbering soon.

“Jon?”

“Come sit with me.” He tapped the space next to him on the edge of the dock. Ghost lay stretched on his side nearby. “I wasn’t sure which you would prefer so I got both.” He held a grape popsicle and a cup of chocolate chip mint ice cream. His hands were shaking.

Sansa struggled for breath as she took her place next to him. ‘I should warn you, I’m going to start crying like a baby soon.” She took the cup of ice cream from him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Happy tears, I hope.” Jon pulled a small jewelry box from his pants pocket and opened it for her. “I bought the ring weeks ago but it seemed right to ask you here. Sansa, will you marry me?”

“Marry you?” Sansa could not even say why she felt shock over his question, she could not imagine her life without anyone else. She’d even been expecting this soon.

“Sansa,” he whimpered.

“Yes, of course I will. You’re the boy who rescued me from dragons, remember?” Her voice was shaking.

“Thank the gods, you scared me for a second,” he said, his voice husky. Jon began to place the ring on her finger.

“It’s my first proposal.”

He laughed in that sweet way she loved. “Mine too.” Jon kissed her then.

Sansa lost herself in him, she could taste the subtle mint on him from the ice cream. His lips were cool. It was perfect. “You planned this. It’s why you didn’t want to do dinner tonight?”

They were so close she could feel his breath against her lips. “Not at first but it felt right, Robb and Jeyne helped bring us together. I’ll tell you a secret. Robb has a ring for her too, we flipped a coin to see who asks first, I won. It felt good to stick his nose in it.”

She giggled. “If it were possible, I would love you more.” Sansa looked at the ring on her finger. “We’re going to get married.”

“We are.” He pulled a pamphlet from his inside jacket pocket. “It turns out Ohme Gardens has weddings. Only if you want too, that is.”

She took the paper. “It would be perfect.” It truly was. “Jon?” She began to caress his face, stroking along the whiskers on his chin and cheeks.

“Sansa.”

“Take me to bed.”

He grinned, heat came into his eyes. “As you wish.” He stood up, offering his hand in assistance. “Shall we go?”

Sansa gathered up her new toys as Jon called for Ghost. They walked together arm in arm, back toward their cabin and the privacy of their bedroom. Sansa felt more like she was gliding through air, she would swear to it that her feet never touched the ground beneath her.

“What song are you singing?”

“It’s one of my mother’s favorites, it felt right.”

I wanted to let him know

That he was more than a friend

I didn’t know just what to do

So I whispered, “I love you”

Jon shut their bedroom door. “And then he kissed you.”

“You forgot the part where he asked me to be his bride.”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t.” He pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her waist. And he kissed her.

Sansa pulled his shirt up, running her fingers through the soft hair along his abdomen, stroking up his chest. She tilted her head, loving the feel as his teeth grazed a gentle trail along her neck to her jaw. She heard the zipper of her dress being pulled down. Sansa did a small shimmy and let it pool at her feet, her bra quickly following.

“Gods, Sansa,” he said, his voice rough from arousal.

“No panty lines,” she whispered. She grabbed his chin, bringing his lips back to hers.

Jon took off his jacket and slipped out of his shoes. “Help me finish,” he growled out.

She giggled, obliging him. Sansa began to undo his tie, their hands bumping against each other as he worked at the buttons of his shirt. It slid off his shoulders, falling to the floor by her dress. Sansa quickly undid his belt buckle before exposing her neck to him, letting Jon kiss to her clavicle and lower. A shiver escaped her as she felt the tips of his fingers stroke up her sides before cupping her breasts.

“Kiss them,” she breathed. Sansa’s movements grew jerky as she undid his zipper, pulling his trousers down his hips before tracing the V along his abdomen.

Jon’s mouth came to her breasts, licking and kissing each of her nipples in turn. He pulled his pants down, stepping out of them, before kissing his way back up her neck to her lips once more.

Sansa slid her palms over his chest and stomach, relishing the firm smooth skin beneath her. “Jon,” she quietly bit out. He would know what she wanted.

He drew away and their eyes met. “I love you”, he whispered, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Sansa knew he meant it too, his face was open to her, his expression tender. “And I’m going to marry you.”

“You’re going to make me cry again,” she threatened.

“I will,” he said, moving her towards the bed. “I’ll have you crying my name soon enough.”

Her knees hit the bed and he gave her a devilish grin. “You would not dare.” She tried to look outraged.

“Oh, I dare.” His hand reached out, pushing her so she fell back on the bed with a thump.

Sansa began to laugh but the sounds were cut off when he appeared above her, blanketing her body with his arms and legs. She knew the look he was giving her, she had seen it many times now.

Jon feathered a light kiss against her lips and chin before moving lower. Sansa closed her eyes and shivered in anticipation when she felt his shoulders between her thighs.

“So beautiful,” he hummed before she felt the warmth of his tongue against her.

Sansa’s back arched and her toes curled. Jon had a talent for making her come undone with only a few licks. She lost herself in the pleasure of his touches, the delicious sensations of his mouth and fingers against her.  The tension in her began to build and soon she was screaming Jon’s name, just as he had predicted.

“That’s my girl,” he murmured against her skin before kissing at her center and moving up her body. “Kissed in a way you’ve never been kissed before.”

She laughed at his reference before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, wanting to pull him close to her. He gazed down at her and Sansa felt as if she was drowning. “I love you.”

With a quick stroke, Jon slid into her. Sansa’s head fell back against the bed as she wrapped her legs around him, wanting to bring him even closer to her. Jon moved slowly, a gentle and sweet pace. Sansa let her fingers roam across his back, loving the growing slickness she found on his skin. She cried his name but soon she wanted more. She closed her eyes, opening them to find grey ones studying her. She felt wicked as an idea came over her, Sansa stroked down his back, settling against his hips before raising one hand and bringing it down with a loud smack.

He stilled. “Fuck, Sansa,” he growled. He put all his weight on his forearms then and began to thrust into her as she wanted, fast and unrelenting. The only sounds were the wet slick movements of their lovemaking and the grunts torn from him as he moved in her. A keening sound left her as she began chanting his name and moving her body frantically with his. Jon began to roar into her ear before losing his rhythm as frenzy took him. Then, he grunted, and slammed into her a final time.

They lay quietly together, their limbs entwined. She felt Jon press his lips against her temple. “We left our ice cream on the dock.”

She giggled. “I got distracted somehow. It’s all melted now anyways.”

“I am distracting.”

“And full of yourself.”

“And deeply in love with you. I can’t believe I get to marry the girl who asked me to save her from dragons.”

“And I get to marry the boy who made me love the man.”

He kissed her once more.

*****

Jon sat at the water’s edge as he did at the start of every summer, letting his toes curl into the wet mud beneath his feet.

“Can you believe it, boy? It’s been twenty years since the first time we came here.” He reached out to scratch his old friend behind the ears as was his long time habit, but his hand only touched a ghost. “I miss you so much, this is the first summer you haven’t been to the lake with me. You would have been so good to her.” Jon choked out the last words, blinking back the tears of his grief.

He felt the arms of his wife around his shoulders as she came to sit beside him. “I miss him too.”

“She won’t even remember him.”

“But we will. On the docks, we will remember all the times he sat with us. And there in the water, where he swam with Bran and Rickon. By the fire, when he’d put his head in Arya’s lap. He’s still here, Jon.” Sansa lay a gentle kiss against his cheek, by his ear. “Even if she doesn’t remember him, we know he loved and cared for her.”

“She still playing next door?”

“Of course, all the fun is at the Stark house, don’t you know?”

Jon turned to look at Sansa, saw the shared grief and love on her face. “How could I forget? You’re the one that made us part of the pack.”

As if knowing she was being talked about, a little girl came crashing towards them. “Daddy, daddy, you have to come play with us,” she screamed out in her excitement.

“What are we playing?” he asked, pulling little Lyanna into his arms.

“Dragons and knights with Uncle Robb and Benjen and Uncle Rickon. I’m the princess.”

“Well, let’s go then.” They stood. Jon quickly put his shoes back on.

“I’ll come too. Jeyne and I are planning a cookout and fire tonight.”

Lyanna took his hand, leading him to the yard next door, their new puppy Lady following on their heels. It was the second time in his life a little girl with red hair in pigtails invited him next door to play. From the corner of his eye, Jon would swear he saw a dog with white fur resting on the dock, watching over them all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they reference is And Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals. I probably listened to it fifty times writing this. I listen to a ton of music from the 60s and 70s. A TON.


End file.
